Three's Always a Crowd
by AngelBlossom224
Summary: After the defeat of the Kishin, Lord Death decides to host a Valentine's Dance this Friday! And when you got an arrogant weapon, a self-centered ninja assassin meister, and a symmetrically-obsessed son of Lord Death who all likes Maka Albarn, who will she choose to dance with? Beta Reader: Sda209. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1: Announcement

**A/N: hello people, this is my first fanfic so hope you like. btw I do not own Soul Eater and some credit to Sda209, a friend of mine, for helping me. Enjoy 3.**

* * *

Chapter I:

Announcement

Maka Albarn continued to scribble down her notes as Dr. Stein droned on about the latest dissection; another rare organism near extinction. She wondered why he has a deep passion for dissecting virtually anything in his sight, though the scythe technician supposed that Stein is obviously a mad scientist, considering that he fell under the seductive sway of the Madness. But still, she finds it disturbing and horrifying that Dr. Stein still has his love to dissect poor and innocent endangered animals, and just virtually anything regardless of its material makeup.

As Dr. Stein continued to explain about the dissection, Spirit came in, giving a note to the mad scientist. The Death Scythe then began to wave at Maka gleefully. Maka glared at Spirit, lowering herself in great embarrassment with a blush and pout on her face as some of the classmates started to chuckle.

"Spirit," Stein suddenly said, "are you really sure Death is wanting to make this request?"

"Well, yeah..." he trailed off, most likely feeling a similar mixture of confounded emotions.

"Anyway, I have to go now." Before he closed the door, he turned to face Maka.

"And Maka, stay safe from unruly men!"

The scythe technician raised up once again, relieved her father is gone, though she still has an irritated pout on her face from the embarrassment he caused._ Unruly men? Why did you cheat on Mama, then?_

Stein returned to speaking, silencing the class and Maka's doubtful thoughts of Spirit and his awful lies.

"Okay class, now that we're done with the explanation for the time being," everyone sighed a breath of relief at this, "I wanted to remind you that this Friday is Valentine's Day. Lord Death wanted to congratulate us for our hard work defeating the Kishin, so he decided to host a Valentine's Dance Party on that Friday Night."

"In order to prepare for the upcoming dance, he wants to make things... interesting," a few, especially Black Star, students snickered, but the mad scientist glared at them, silencing them. "Tomorrow, during homeroom, each of you will pass out Valentine cards to someone you deem special. You may pick one of the senders' cards you will recieve to dance with. This is mandatory, since Lord Death wants no one to be left out."

All of the students began glancing at each other with flushed, irritated, mystified, or uncertain expressions on their faces. Soul, Black Star, and Kid gazed lovingly at Maka, who was too busy deep in her thoughts to notice the three boys. Then Dr. Stein went back to the lesson, boring the class. Everyone, besides Ox Ford, Maka, and a very few students, was doing nothing from the lack of sleep, but three boys—Soul, Black Star, and Death the Kid-however were thinking about Maka. Soul was admiring her cute, pale face, Kid is thinking erratically about her perfectly symmetrical frame, and Blackstar was scribbling 'Black Star X Maka' all over his sheet of notes (not that he ever jot them down, anyway).

Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki looked on with great interest. For the three weapons, it was actually quite amusing to see their meisters, and Soul, leering at the hardworking Maka.

"I don't think Maka even notices," whispered Liz to Patty. As usual, she giggled ecstatically. "I wonder who she likes?"

Finally, the bell rang. Dr. Stein reminded all of the students to prepare their Valentine's cards for school tomorrow. The group packed up their school materials, and joined the flowing river of students.

The group were sitting contendly on their lunch table in the cafeteria. All but the three boys were enjoying their lunches. Liz noticed Kid arranging his mashed potatoes into a symmetrical heart that had Maka's and his initials printed with perfection in the exact middle. She turned to Black Star, who seems to be gazing at Maka intently whilst he munched down on his food. Reverting her sight to Soul, he was simply picking his food as if something very horrific happened to him recently.

Quite frankly, it seems that only she, Patty, and Tsubaki noticed the peculiar behavior. The scythe technician was simply too deep in her thoughts trying to think of what to give her Valentine card to. She turned to Crona, who was very anxious about the recent announcement.

"Who are you going to give your Valentine's card to, Crona?" she asked. Crona jumped in surprise. He turned to a curious Maka, unsure of the question the scythe technician pondered.

"I-I don't know, Maka," said the former demon-sword technician. "I never been on a Valentine's event before, and I really don't know how to deal with that this time."

Since the Kishin's defeat, Crona has been acting a bit more social recently. He stopped stuttering and his habit of not knowing what to deal with normal commodities (which is honestly more related to lack of knowledge than habit). However, there are some things that he still quite cannot deal with.

"It's okay, Crona," assured Maka, placing her hand on Crona's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll find someone special."  
The sword technician smiled. The three males could've sworn that they saw a pink flush crawling in his otherwise pale cheeks. Before they were given the chance of lashing or retaliation, Ragnarok suddenly emergedfrom Crona's back.

"Oh quit your whining, Crona!" the weapon mass hollered angrily. "This is your chance to get some chicks digging into you. And when the time comes for you to bang them-"

Maka 'Maka Chopped' Ragnarok's head, too flustered and infuriated to care about Crona. When she returned to her senses, however, Maka repeatedly apologized to the sword technician, whose body sprawled all over the floor with a ticked Ragnarok. The scene was attracting some definite attention. Stein, who was there for reasons unknown, sent him to the clinic to have him checked up.

He and Marie have recently become lovers. The couple wanted to have Crona as an adopted son, and Lord Death happily agreed. As Stein walked his step-son to the clinic, the three boys glanced at each other with fierce determination to have Maka. Unbeknowst to Soul, Black Star, and Death the Kid, the three are going to have some definite competition with the male student body of the DWMA.


	2. Chapter 2: Asking Out

**A/N: Hello my peeps, sorry if it took soooo long to finish it. **

**Beta Reader: Sda209. **

**Huggles and kisses and I do not own Soul Eater!**

* * *

Chapter II:

Asking Out

* * *

Soul had an intense force of anxiety crawling in him; he, Soul Eater, was going to ask out his partner and good friend, Maka Albarn, to the Valentine Dance on Friday. This was it. The demon scythe had planned to do this once they had returned to their apartment residence. Now, all he had to do is be nice and (at least try) refrain from his 'cool demeanor'.

If only some of the other boys weren't oogling her, such as Black Star and Kid.

Black Star clenched his fists, a hint of determination. He will try to win Maka's heart by putting on the biggest performance for her. She will like it—no, she will _love_ it- and the performance will be a huge hit for her, and Black Star will have Maka. Kid was sketching on his symmetrically-aesthetic artbook, two figures of he and Maka sharing in a symmetrical embrace of passion. Their perfect eyes gaze into their own showing great love for each other. The shinigami begin to smile at the thought; feeling her smooth, soft arms wrapping around his neck, their bodies close together, and sharing that kiss.

He quickly abolished that thought away. Kid didn't want to think of Maka in such a way a perverse stalker would; that would be disasteful and humiliating! So he continued to add finer details to his art, hoping that thought would sink deep into the depths of his mind.

As for Maka... she isn't doing too well...

Almost of all of the male students were leering at her with great lust in their eyes. The scythe technician feels like she was being watched by a group of criminals, just lying behind the alleyways and the crowd like felines stalking their prey, waiting for the right moment to strike and take advantage of her.

Good thing Ox Ford and his partner are interested in the other female students of Class Crescent Moon.

Good thing she has her dictionary in case she needs to use the Maka Chop.

Good thing there are her three male friends who weren't laviciously gazing at her like a prize waiting to be taken.

If only she could notice how lovesick her aforementioned male friends were. For Maka Albarn.

_Dammit! _She cursed. _If those troublesome boys are even thinking of trying to ask me out... I'm going to give each one of them the good ol' Maka Chop!_

Stein noticed this rather awkward behavior with his students (aside from Ox Ford ,Kilik, Soul, Black Star, and Kid, thank Death). Not only he was irritated they were not paying attention to his lecture, they were all gazing at only one girl! Maka Albarn! Of all the women of this class, they are going to have a pretty rough competition to win her heart.

"Ahem," he said, catching the attention of the entire classroom. Most of the male students were either given a slap, a punch, or a kick by most of the female students (since they were only focused on Maka). Now the girls reverted from their unleashed fury on their crushes and focused their rage on Maka Albarn. The scythe technician noticed the girls' raging jealously, and she sighed in her head.

_Great, not only I got guys fighting over me, girls are jealous of me for taking their crushes away! Could this day get any worse? _

Oh, it was going to get worse...

Stein, after lighting another Marlboro cigarette and adjusting the abnormally large bolt to normal levels (people still ponder why he has a large screw through his head), smacked his face with his palm, sighing as he shook his head in disappointment.

"Class, please hold all of your accusations and fury until tomorrow, then you can unleash it with leisure," he said nonchalantly. As the class groaned and returned back to their seats, the two male meisters and demon scythe returned to staring at Maka, who heaved a sigh of relief.

The bell rang, it was time to head home. Everyone packed up and began to join the river of students that slowly but surely flowed into the outside of DWMA. Soul decided to wait for Maka outside to prep the motorcycle home, but he did not realized that Kid was waiting for his meister at the entrance of the classroom; he completely did not even noticed!

"Er, Maka?" said an anxious Kid, catching the curiosity of Maka. "Uh... would you... um, er..." he took deep breath and asked her with confidence and wracking embarrassment. "Would you like to come with the dance with me?"

"Er... sure," answered Maka, raising a confounded eyebrow. Why would Death the Kid ask her out? It's not like anything is striking within her, is there?

"Really? Oh wonderful!" cried the ecstatic shinigami as he ran out the door with his two demon pistol weapons trailing behind.

The scythe technician looked on with a glint of realization in her eyes. She mentally slapped herself for forgetting. _Oh well, at least I'm off to a good start._ Thought Maka. As she joined the thick river of students, Maka felt guilty for what she was plotting. Maka had no intention of performing it, but she really _want_ to get back at Soul, Black Star, and Kid for that prank two weeks earlier. She knew they thought that she forgave them for it, but no, they're wrong.

Reaching outside, Soul was leaning on the motorcycle the scythe technician is going to catch a ride on. Suddenly, Maka was tackled down to the ground. Picking herself up, her eyes searched the forming circle of confounded students, looking for the trouble maker. A familiar presence came up behind her, and Maka whipped around to find Black Star grinning vigourously.

"Black Star?" she said with great shock. "You're the one that tackled me?"

"Impressive, huh?" asked the self-centered ninja.

"You did managed to take me down without shouting out your presence, I say you're getting better," answered Maka.

"Yep! That's why I am asking you to be my Goddess at the Valentine Dance!" Maka gave Black Star a very sly smile. He was very much oblivious to it because of his escalating excitement. He grinned as Black Star leapt from the circle, actually making a very dramatic disappearance, judging by the students' surprising amazement. The scythe technician moved over to Soul, who somehow didn't even noticed Black Star's request because of his anxiety.

"Hop on," he said. Maka proceeded, albeit anxiously. She really feels bad for performing such a heinous plot, but in the end, they'll deserve it.

At least she hoped. Otherwise, Maka might as well actually drown in her own remorse.

When the partners returned home, Blair was already there in human form, waiting to give Soul a distasteful glomp to the breasts, which is always guaranteed to anger Maka and give the demon scythe a rather nasty nose bleed. After the incident ended with an attempted Maka Chop, Soul came to the calming Maka, gulping deeply.

"H-hey, Maka?" he said, his words dripping with uncertainty. The scythe technician turned to him. How she wished things could've been different.

Maybe she would drown in her remorse.

"Yeah?"

"I-I was wondering," Soul began to trail off. Maka noticed visible pink on his cheeks. She smiled in her mind at the rather cute scene.

"Would you... er... go dance with me on the Valentine Dance?" he asked. Now Soul was really flustered in scarlet crimson right now.

"Sure," answered Maka.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll go with you."  
Everyone is going according to plan. Maka can only hope her emotions of remorse and guilt would not hold her back when the Valentine Dance arrives.

Honestly, she likes her three male friends, and wished Liz would've never set up the prank on all four of them...

* * *

**A/N: This is Sda209's Author's Note. For those of you who read my fan fictions, I will be dedicating METRO: The Last Bond, Phineas' Dilemma, and Sgt. Frog: American Keronians to be worked on. I'm still planning on the re-written updates of the last two fan fictions and I am currently working on the revised prologue of METRO and the first chapter.**

**AngelBlossom224 is a relative of mine; she isn't a great at writing and I will be usually assisting her until she can write properly on her own.**

**I hope all of you have a wonderful day and do wait for the next chapter! See you soon!**

**-Sda209 and AngelBlossom224**


	3. AUTHOR'S ANNOUNCEMENT

**A/A – AngelBlossom224: Hello my wonderful viewers just to let you know that my story Three's Always a C will be on hiatus until further noticed, because my charger to my netbook broke 3 times already by Sda209 and thanks to him this wonderful thing happen.**

* * *

**A/A – Sda209: Hello everyone, my name is Sda209. I truly apologize for breaking the netbook's charger at least thrice, and somehow, I have a bit of a knack for breaking objects without even trying. It is somewhat of a problem that I sometimes struggle with, but it fortunately, it doesn't always happen.**

**However, the charger is actually damaged beyond repair, but I will be getting a new PC sometime in July. To make matters worse, however, that will be a bit of a long while and there are only two computers in our home that can operate (I.E. - this netbook and the laptop that our mother works on almost everyday).**

**So, to sum it up, AngelBlossom224 and I will be on a bit of long hiatus (another one for me, darn it!), and that means that it ruins my plans to finally get back onto updating.**

**{This is Angelblossom and to make it up to you after the third chapter I will make a new fanfic called Konoha High. And now I will use it up until I get a new one. See you then.}**

**I thank you all for your patience in reading this author's announcement. Again, AngelBlossom224 and I, Sda209 truly apologize for this incident (especially I, argh!). We're going to be back, hopefully real soon, and as always,**

**See you soon!**

**-Sda209 & AngelBlossom224**


End file.
